Tycho Celchu
Tycho Celchu was a young Human male TIE Fighter pilot of the Galactic Empire. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Black Eight He was part of the Black Eight Squadron led by Captain Eclipse when they were dispatched to Kallos with Darth Vader to hunt down a Jedi down there. When they arrived however they found out that the planet was surrounded by a pirate fleet and Vader ordered the squadron to take it down. Initially being part of the coverfire for Captain Eclipse and Black Two to destroy an equipped orbital cannon, he later joined the latter to destroy the Acclamator-class Assault Ships in a chain reaction. When they landed on the planet, they learned that Vader was under siege and they were send to his coordinates to help out. Tycho and Captain Eclipse executed bombing runs on the stronghold set up by the Jedi that Vader was hunting, Jonon Karr, but this didn't help them out much. As Tam Agamar and Iden Versio went down and helped out a squad of Imperial Flametroopers to burn down fields around the stronghold and the village behind it, they executed a few more bombing runs. When they landed, they then proceeded to march into the stronghold, slaughtering all rebels in there and even fought Karr. However due to falling debris, they had to stop the attack and Vader then ordered the Black Eight Squadron to execute a bombing run on the village to draw him out. Tycho and the rest of the Black Eight Squadron were flying a bombing run on the village behind the stronghold, but he felt bad about this. When they did succeed on driving Jonon Karr out of hiding, they returned to the stronghold where Karr and Vader faced off against each other. Captain Eclipse then ordered Tycho and Iden Versio to execute the remaining resistance members and villagers, but like Iden he hesitated which was noted by Eclipse. Ultimately he did comply, but one villager, a girl got away. They are forced to hunt the girl down, escorted by a squad of Stormtroopers, but Tycho turns against the Empire, killing the Stormtroopers and saving the girl. Tycho made it convincing enough for Iden Versio to believe his recount of the events that transpired, while he allowed the girl to escape. When they returned to the stronghold, Iden and Tycho were questioned by Lieutenant Bels, Darth Vader and Captain Eclipse and Tycho managed to convince them temporarily of his recount of the events. As Vader orders them to pack up their stuff, Bels deducts that the story of Tycho doesn't add up. Tycho is able to just take off in time and fly off but is hunted by his former squadron mates, who try to bring him in. After he unfortunately is forced to shoot down and kill Tam Agamar, he is blindsided and outflanked by Iden and Captain Eclipse, apparently blowing him up. He was revealed to have survive his TIE Fighter's explosion, because he never was in it, he remote piloted the Fighter due to the personal modifications made to the Fighter by him. Ember Crysella was with him as he set up a distress signal, which was picked up by the Rebel Alliance, who send Garven Dreis. He convinced Dreis to take him with him as he could be a huge source of information to the Rebels and Dreis agreed. Celchu and Ember then got aboard Dreis' ship and flew away from Kallos. Age of the New Republic HotS - Tycho and Wedge Antilles flew to Belsavis in their X-Wings as they were going to see if a rumor concerning the Imperial Remnant being there, was true. As they landed, they soon found out it was true, but also that they were wiped out. Tycho wonders what the planet did to them and was astonished to learn that this used to be an Old Republic prison planet. As they research the camp of the Imperial Remnant, they find empty caches of equipment and Tycho indicates it is some kind of augmentation equipment, very ancient but advanced for its age. As they are trying to figure out more, Tycho and Wedge are surprised when they feel the ground trembling and they are forced to return to their ships and flee as an ancient beast comes out of the mountains, that is later revealed to be the Scourge of Soa, Gharj. As they jump to Hyperspace, Wedge notes it still does not explain why the augmentation equipment was gone. First Order - Resistance War 10. Rogue Fall As the First Order arrived above Hosnian V and launched their attack, Wedge Antilles tasked Tycho to round up the Academy Guard and get the staff to the Admirality. Tycho also grudgingly accepts the fact that he needs to reach out ot his ex-wife. While they make their way to the Admirality, Tycho and the staff are almost cut off from it, due to a bombardment by the First Order, but he and Kieldo Garrka manage to get aboard after all. 8. The Third of my Circle He served aboard the Admirality under his friend and former co-pilot of the famous Rogue Squadron of the Rebel Alliance, Wedge Antilles who had now the rank of General. Tycho was surprised however when Poe Dameron, Finn and BB-8 returned with his former wife Winter Celchu. When they first met when she stepped aboard the Admirality she slapped him more then once. He then relayed his story with Winter to the rest of the crew.